


Buenas Noches

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Rumple se debate entre el deseo del hombre y la necesidad de la bestia. FTL.





	Buenas Noches

Ella olía a rosas y tenuemente a  sudor de mujer; dulce, a veces con un toque ácido como la naranja; siempre lleno de un aroma cálido y que le invitaba a  pensar en ella por el día y las oscuras noches en su habitación. Cada mañana, ella misma se encargaba de recoger las flores más hermosas y de olor más agradable, para convertirlas en acompañantes de sus baños de agua hirviente. Con gran inteligencia y ayuda de un libro, había  rescatado algunos de los instrumentos viejos de Rumplestiltskin, y aprendido a recoger los finos aceites que le permitieron llenar al castillo con su seductor perfume.

 El Castillo Oscuro pronto se acostumbró a su presencia adaptó su forma y contenido, a lo que consideraba, el gusto de Belle. Por sí mismo y sin el permiso de su dueño, había cambiado algunos tapices y la tonalidad de algunas paredes a colores que combinaban con el cálido y soleado olor de las flores que le recordaban a la pequeña sirvienta. Para Rumplestiltskin, la idea de un “Castillo Oscuro” lleno de color, no acababa de complacerle, y más de una vez se vio en la necesidad de reprender al edificio, especialmente cuando los cambios alcanzaron sus habitaciones personales; llenando de flores, color y hermosas ninfas con un parecido extraño a cierta dama. El castillo parecía, también, haber caído presa del encanto de la joven, quien ante el nuevo esplendor y luz, parecía florecer más hermosamente en medio de las tinieblas y las sombras. Belle se paseaba por los pasillos, que ahora, complementaban y exaltaban a su hermosa presencia, que llenaba cada espacio lleno polvo, oscuridad y olvido, en luz y color; transformando todo en apetecibles sensaciones que llamaban al instinto para ser disfrutados.

Incluso la temperatura parecía más cálida en los rincones más lóbregos del castillo y su dueño, quizás, porque la joven quemaba en lo más profundo de su ser a Rumplestiltskin. Le causaba estremecimiento tan solo observarla a lo lejos cuidando de sus posesiones, y despertando la envidia en su corazón de hombre, al desear ser malcriado por sus manos tersas y hacendosas. Un ambicioso sentimiento que había surgido cuando alguna vez había probado su toque cálido. Aquella ocasión, su viejo corazón había comprobado su capacidad para detenerse, al sentir aquellas manos cálidas pasearse con inocencia por sus hombros y su áspera piel, que en inocentes toques guardaban ningún entendimiento de las sensaciones reprobables que habitan el corazón de un hombre, especialmente uno que necesitaba tanto probar que la inocencia no existía.

Sus ojos eran del azul transparente de aguas puras, revelando una mente ágil, cultivada en las  letras; la belleza de un corazón lleno de bondad genuina; junto a aquel misterioso brillo de todos los ojos de mujer, donde aprovechando su cegador brillo, esconden sus secretos más profundos. Con cuanta candidez podían esos ojos sentarse a su lado, para escuchar todas aquellas anécdotas y recuerdos que venían a la mente de Rumplestiltskin, que a su pesar, revelaba en pequeñas historias que aderezaba con teatralidad de sus manos, su voz y algún truco mágico, para robar de sus labios una sonrisa y de sus ojos la admiración y la sorpresa.  Muchas noches se perdieron en el recuerdo de esos mismos ojos, que con una chispa de malicia inocente, paseaban con curiosidad persistente  no sólo por los misterios del castillo, sino también por los del propio amo.  Sin aliento y con dudas acerca de las intenciones de tal tenaz mirada, nació la esperanza en la parte de su corazón que pertenecía al hombre viejo y cojo, por algún día descubrir en sus miradas, pues sus brazos eran imposibles, el misterio que había sido el amor en su vida.

Amor era una palabra que hacia mucho no tocaba los labios de Rumplestiltskin. Una palabra escondida en un baúl al fondo de su ser, cubierto con escamas y brillos de oro; protegida por un baño de poder e indiferencia el cual  se derretía hasta dejarlo expuesto, cada vez que el té de las siete aparecía de su pequeña mano por la puerta. El podía sentir esa palabra resbalarse por su lengua, su garganta, apretujarle el estómago y hacerlo sentir el dolor de la revelación; cuando con inocencia Belle probaba con la cucharilla el té, para colocarla luego a un lado de la taza rota y entregársela en la mano a Rumplestiltskin. Apenas lejos de la vista estaba ella, cuando probaba de esa misma cucharilla, lo más cerca que estaría él de probar el sabor de su boca.

Su boca era otro asunto que causaba terror a la soledad de Rumplestiltskin. Su color rojo le recordaba las rosas de su jardín, las manzanas del árbol prohibido, las notas de sus libros; y cuando desnudas del tinte rojizo que su dueña gustaba en cubrirlos, el dulce rubor que rodeaba a sus mejillas, a veces su cuello, y más abajo, donde el paraíso se juntaba con las brasas del infierno. Su boca era fuente de canciones, que le hacían compañía en todo momento, cuando repasaba con más amor que talento, las notas de algún soneto, o las canciones aquellas que sonaban de los juglares de la corte. Ella podía convertir, la más inocente canción de cuna, en un puro acto de seducción y la más gentil risa en un arma. Sus susurros eran la espada y su ocasional suspiro un rayo.

¿Por qué la había elegido? Un misterio para el mismo. El monstruo se encontró aquel día, frente al capricho del hombre, que mirándole de reojo, encontró en ella la posibilidad de _compañía_. Años sumido en la soledad auto impuesta no eran nada para quien era eterno; pero la posibilidad de estar tan cerca de un triunfo, le hizo débil ante un capricho de ese parte de su corazón que se había negado por tanto tiempo. Alguien con quien estar era su único deseo. Aún a lo lejos. Si la belleza iba unida a quien forzosamente lo odiaría y miraría con desprecio, situación a la que él estaba acostumbrado;  él podría soportar el precio, si cuando el triunfo final llegase a su puerta, al menos, no lo disfrutaría solo.

¡Cuán poco se puede saber del destino, aún para aquel quien lo crea! Cuando aquella noche sentados frente al fuego, se hacían compañía en el silencio; el fingiendo que pensaba en cosas del mundo no relacionadas a su presencia;  ella con la mente dentro de la fantasía de un libro. Fue su voz tímida, pronunciando su nombre quien lo despertó. Ella bajó los ojos, mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de rosa, huyendo por la intensa mirada que él aún no despegaba de su pequeño rostro. Comprendiendo de inmediato su descaro, él se paró de pronto de su asiento y caminó hacía la mesita de centro, donde la tetera acompañada de dos tacitas, una de ellas su querida tacita rota, le sirvió como pretexto para no revelar que como ella, él también se había sonrojado.

Ella se acercó de inmediato y rozándole las manos, le quitó de la mano la tetera, “es mi trabajo”, le dijo ella en un susurro, mientras el temblor que le causaba su toque aún se desvanecía de sus manos. Él la miró detenidamente mientras servía té en ambas tazas.  Aún conservaba  la piel pálida de una joven de la corte, más apenas un suave roce del sol en su frente y mejillas, le permitían lucir más saludable a comparación de aquellas primeras semanas, cuando pálida y con los ojos hinchados, maldecía su nombre y su presencia.

 Con el tiempo y la nueva libertad, ella comenzó a alejarse del recuerdo y comenzó a vivir en el presente, donde su nueva vida parecía ser de su agrado. Gustaba de probarse a sí misma y la nueva libertad, con tareas que no le eran demandadas, pero que ella elegía; así aprendió a cortar madera y limpiar los caballos, a cuidar el jardín y atrapar algún conejo para la cena, elaborar perfumes, aceites, las pinturas para sus labios, esas y otras artes, que con su brillante ingenio dominaba con cierto talento. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, que fue incrementando en fuerza y magnitud, se internó a sus nuevas aventuras en el castillo, conquistando con sus cálidos modos, incluso a la más terrible de las bestias que la habitaban.

Él la amaba. Ya no era secreto para su propio corazón, más si para ella; por que en donde su mente de hombre se atrevía a ir en el ensueño, no debía ser conocido por su sonrisa de inocente. En ese lugar en la imaginación de Rumplestiltskin, ella con gentil gozo se dejaba guiar hacia las pasiones que se ocultan en los rincones más oscuros de la naturaleza humana. Sus labios, su carne y sus suspiros, se convertían en el sitio donde la corrupción de su alma podía encontrar alimento y consuelo. Tantas noches en su habitación él dio rienda suelta a ese monstruo que deseaba tanto aquello que no le pertenecía; encogido entre las sábanas buscaba el consuelo de la imaginación y el acto vil, para aliviar esa necesidad de: _ella_.

-Belle...

Su hermoso nombre fue pronunciado tantas veces en medio del silencio, con tonos apasionados y dolorosos, expresando necesidad y  el deseo, la ira y el amor profundo. Su nombre fue manchado por la falta de pudor y ese amor que lo consumía, que lo torturaba y lo aterrorizaba.

\- Si, Rumplestilskin.

La tentación de preguntar, de arriesgarse y pronunciar aquellos deseos a los cuales en su posición y su soledad, se sentiría forzada a aceptar, no por amor, sino por obligación, le hacían revolverse entre el hombre y la bestia; el deseo y la esperanza. Hipócrita sería él en negar, que a esa voz oscura, no importaría aceptar esa obligación con tal de saciar sus ansias. Pero esa esperanza suya. Ese hombre necio que era tentado cada noche, deseaba tanto ser paciente, esperar, desear, implorar si necesario, arrodillarse a sus pies y pedirle la oportunidad de probarle que era digno de poseer un puñado de su afecto, si no de sus besos.

El terror y la certeza lo paralizaron en ese instante. Su vida estaba destinada a la misión de encontrar a su pequeño hijo, pero sabía muy bien que solo con la palabra, sólo con la palabra que viniera de sus labios rojos, él sería incapaz de resistirse a dejar todo por probar de ellos el sabor que ofrecían en sus promesas. Frente a esa jovencita, él era nada más que aquel hombre tonto, que se dejaría arrastrar por tierra, por la sólo idea de encontrar en sus brazos lo más cercano al paraíso para un monstruo.

-Buenas noches. – dijo, cobarde.

Tras tomar el té de un sorbo, Rumplestiltskin se despidió con una reverencia y ella, incluso se atrevió a dejarle un beso en la mejilla; con la respiración  agitada, y los ojos llenos de un brillo extraño, que si no fuera él más listo, hubiera jurado que era una invitación a seguirlos.

-Buenas noches, Rumplestilskin.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
